


一旦学会破罐破摔，世界就会豁然开朗

by stilwaterbuttstabber



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Unrealistic Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilwaterbuttstabber/pseuds/stilwaterbuttstabber
Summary: "学习到了萨万大人生理的知识。★★☆"我也不知道我为什么要把这玩意po出来是ABO, 而且是第一次写ABO肉, 请做好被雷的心理准备





	一旦学会破罐破摔，世界就会豁然开朗

**Author's Note:**

> 用的是老的民间翻译因为我习惯了  
纯肉，逻辑死，有的地方比较赶是因为我不想写了【你  
pawn=异卒=随从

莫甘娜告诉他萨万能活下来简直是一个奇迹。

沙尔德低头看着自己的主人被里三层外三层裹着绷带抹着药膏的胸口。

"好在萨万被开了洞的部位并没有多余的骨头，心脏也并不在它本应该呆着的部位。被龙夺了心还是有好处的。"

他不知道莫甘娜尽可能轻松的语气是否是想要安慰他。

沙尔德的眼睛没有看向莫甘娜。

但当那名盗贼刺穿萨万胸膛的时候，那时的他确确实实感受到了萨万生命力的消逝。时至今时他的手甚至依旧感觉的到萨万血液的温度。

觉醒者和他们的异卒，是一体的。  
没有哪个异卒会希望会从这个整体中分开。沙尔德也不例外。

恐怕那时那种困惑、悲伤、悔恨和窒息感交杂在一起的就是名为绝望的情感吧？  
害怕会被分开，害怕萨万会去他无法跟随的地方。害怕再也见不到萨万。

而如今更令他困惑的是——那名伤了萨万的盗贼，本来是冲着他来的。

异卒死了随时还能被复活，为什么自己的主人会为自己挡下这一击？

他拨开萨万被汗水黏住的头发，心里不知该如何处理这一系列的古怪陌生情绪。

∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷

这已经是这星期第三次伊莉丝公主被拒之门外了。

女性alpha非常有礼貌，但这并不能减少她对沙尔德的不满——倒也不是她讨厌沙尔德，但是沙尔德自从萨万受伤以来无论如何都要守在自己主人身边的保护欲非常令她恼火不堪。  
比如现在。像熊一样的大块头直挺挺地堵在她和萨万的房门之间。

“我只是想看望他一下而已。萨万大人对我也很重要。”  
“很遗憾，萨万大人的身体情况不适，不适宜与人社交。若有好转公主殿下可以随时来探望。”  
大块头异卒效忠的是萨万，不是王国。所以并不会因为她是霸王的独生女而让路。  
「我上次和上上次来你也是这么说的！」伊莉丝心里苦但说不出来。“…那么，我明天再来。谢谢你了，沙尔德先生。”  
“殿下客气了。”

沙尔德进了房间，关好门匝。

“她走了吗？”  
“走了。”

觉醒者叹了一口气。“谢谢…。”从屏风后走出来，重新在床沿上坐下，耸拉着肩膀。

“您的体温还需要调整，请躺下，我来给您擦拭身体。”  
“……”萨万仿佛没有听到他说话一样，没有回应。

“您看起来非常苦恼。萨万大人。”沙尔德见状，这样说到。“是因为受伤促使您发情期提前的事吗？”

萨万没有抬头看他的仆从，双手紧紧地环窟住自己的胸腔，拽着自己的细麻衣。“…我隔着三条走廊都能闻到她的味道，这真的，真的，太糟糕了…”他缓缓开口。“我…非常尊敬公主殿下。因为自己的…状况而不得不回避她，实在是太有损荣誉了。”

“这也是无法避免的。”

“无法…！我是——”萨万一只手抬起来，像是要做出什么动作一样，但又马上收了回去，回归抱在胸口的动作。

「我是立了约发过誓的骑士，如果连这点事都控制不住，该怎么继续上路讨伐巨龙…」萨万内心责骂自己的无能。  
无法直视自己仆从的脸，恐怕那张神似父亲的面庞只会令他更加难受。

沙尔德不懂自己的主人为什么如此窘迫，于是试图说服他，“发情期是每一个omega必经的阶段，这一点是凭您的意志力无法改变的。”——一切都只是正常的生理现象，仅此而已。  
异卒直勾勾的话语让萨万脸颊发热，但是再固执他也不得不承认…沙尔德是对的。

更糟的是莫甘娜告诉他这只是前兆而已，真正的发情期会彻底夺走他的理智。

“如果发情期到了，我对公主殿下有做出图谋不轨的意图，请一定要把我关进牢里。”

“但是，萨万大人…”

“拜托了，沙尔德。”

刚想开口，沙尔德发现他的主人在发抖。  
“……是。”他向萨万鞠躬。

∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷

萨万裹紧了被子，将自己包成了一个粽子。  
“为什么…会时冷时热…这说不通啊…”

沙尔德放下盛着热水的水桶，将毛巾放进桶里浸湿。  
“请不要闷着自己，萨万大人。您需要降温。”

萨万百般无奈地从被子里翻出来，如同不得不缴械投降的士兵一般，生无可恋：因为他知道就算他拒绝，沙尔德也会把他从被子里剥出来，用剑的那种。

沙尔德用毛巾温柔地擦拭觉醒者汗湿的脖颈和手臂。随即因为想清理每一处因为汗水而变得黏糊糊的皮肤，转手试图扒掉萨万的睡裤。  
萨万惊了一下，把被子拉上了胸口。  
“这就不必要了！！”  
“您的大腿根非常可能已经——”  
“我知道，我自己来。”  
“我是您的仆从，这是应当的”  
“你不用管我到这一步，真的，我还没有生活不能自理。”  
“但是如果您的发情期来了，不就是真的会生活无法自理吗？”  
“………。”

看着窘迫的主人，沙尔德无奈地放下了毛巾。  
“如果您当时没有救我，这一切都是可以避免的。”  
“……什么？”萨万一脸茫然地看着他。  
“您因为受重伤提前了发情期，而我本不需要您去挡那一剑。”  
“我…但是那一剑铁定会杀了你啊。”  
“就是死了我们异卒也能被复活。您是知道这点的。”  
“我讨厌看你死掉…我不想你死。”  
“但是异卒哪怕是死了也能复——”  
“我知道！”萨万意识到了自己嗓门的增大，马上又回到了自己原本的语调。“…我那时，甚至都没有在思考。我…在头脑考虑之前，就已经冲出去了。”  
“您本没有必要救我。”  
“我救你是因为你是我的朋友，沙尔德。”

沙尔德一愣。朋友？  
他知道这个词的定义，却从来没有理解过这种关系的具体——

“你对我很重要…沙尔德。我的家人都离我而去了，唯独只有你一直都还在我身边。我不想看你受伤，或者死掉。  
我不指望你能理解这个概念。但是…你在我心里远远不只是仆从。我知道救你本身是一个没有意义的举动，但是我绝不会后悔。”  
语毕，他看着沙尔德呆愣的脸，叹了一口气，躺回了床上。

∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷

萨万的情况恶化了。  
高烧的蔓延直接导致了沙尔德不得不将门反锁，然后到镇里去购买药物。

等他回到他们的房间时，整个空间弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。

因为有屏风的遮蔽，他没法直接看到萨万。  
当他靠近萨万屏风后的就寝区，想要检查对方的身体状况时，他止住了脚步。

他听见了他主人的喘息声，和伴随着呻吟的咕哝。

沙尔德立刻就知道了他的主人在干什么。  
他正打算退出房间留萨万一些隐私，然后他就他听清了萨万咕哝的内容。  
“沙尔德…”

他的主人呼唤，于是他回应。  
“我在。”

静默。

咣当一声，他的主人把屏风撞翻了。  
觉醒者满脸通红，试图用被子遮掩自己的同时瞪着沙尔德。“你——你在那里站了多久？！”

“我刚回来。”沙尔德平静地回答他。“我听见您呼唤我，想当然您是需要我的协助。”  
萨万哭笑不得，他知道自己没法对面前的异卒生气，正想开口，突然一阵腿软，径直让他往地面倒去。

沙尔德见势飞身向前，把对方抱在了怀里。

体型大的异卒把觉醒者圈在怀里，温柔地扶住对方的肩膀。“别勉强自己，萨万大人。”

以全身光裸的状态暴露在他人面前，恐怕自出生起这还是萨万的第一次。他的脸更红了，尴尬而羞愧，甚至不知道该往哪里躲，于是低下了头。

沙尔德确认了萨万没有受伤，不解地望着不愿抬头看他的觉醒者——他主人的情绪，虽然显得可爱，但是还真是难以理解。  
于是他便自顾自地对脸埋在自己胸口的觉醒者说起了自己新得到的情报。“给我草药的商人说，情热的另一种解决方式，就是给您找一个合适的伴侣。  
您说过如果您对伊莉丝殿下下手就要我将您囚禁起来…但是显然事情不必做到那一步。  
如果您不想与她性交的话，城里肯定也有相关的服务，我会帮您挑选一个喜欢的。”

沉默。

比起他主人的情绪，透过接触手的肌肤传来的炙热感更加令他担心。“…萨万大人？如果您觉得不妥的话，我买的草药——”  
“……沙尔德。”萨万缓缓开口。  
沙尔德止住了说话的口。  
萨万抬头看着他，眼睛水雾蒙蒙，就好像哭过了一样。  
“我在。”

觉醒者吻了他。

沙尔德愣了一下，随后马上回应了他的主人。唇齿相交，生涩的技巧抵挡不住觉醒者的热情。萨万微烫的嘴唇紧贴他的，直到两人因为缺氧不得不分开时才打断了这个长吻。

“萨万大人，等一下。”  
萨万漂亮的蓝眼睛眨巴了两下，露出不解的神情。  
“您确定要这样吗？”  
“…什么？”  
“我并非alpha…或是人类…伊莉丝公主一直都很中意您，或许和她谈谈，说不定”没来得及说完，他的嘴就被萨万用吻堵住了。  
“真是迟钝啊…不愧是我的异卒。”在他唇边叹息，萨万一边苦笑道，一边动手解开沙尔德的衣物。

抵着墙壁，沙尔德把萨万整个人提了起来，用健壮的大腿把体型小一圈的人类支撑了起来，胡须摩擦着萨万的锁骨，炙热的呼吸扑打在喉结上。萨万顺势捧住仆从的脸，吻咬沙尔德的薄唇。  
解开锁子甲和里衣，异卒的手重新搭上萨万的身体，爱抚着能触碰的每一片肌肤。觉醒者在他的触碰下颤抖，往他的嘴里吐出表达舒服的哼哼声。

他们保持着这个姿势，拥吻着。两人的肌肤紧贴，沙尔德可以感觉得到他的主人在他的怀抱里渐渐放松——同时还感觉到了另一个东西，炙热，抵着他的肚子。

沙尔德勃起的轮廓也越来越明显。

用屁股来回磨蹭那块鼓起的部分，萨万感受到异卒握住他的腰的手明显收紧。  
这一切对他来说就像一场春梦一样不真实，萨万觉得这次的发烧一定是把他的脑子彻底烧坏了。

扒下对方的裤子，萨万终于看到了他想看的。  
巨大的柱状物挺立在他的面前，让他咽了一口唾液。

光是看着面前的阴茎就有了生理反应，感受到自己私处痒意的萨万惭愧地低下头，偏移自己的视线。  
明明自己是一名以意志力为重的觉醒者，竟然如此顺从地就…屈服本能。  
他甚至还有了更不合情理的想法——如果面前的异卒是人类alpha就好了，这样就能……

“萨万大人，如果不愿意继续的话，只要您命下，我们随时可以停下。”  
异卒温柔地捏了捏他的的手指，柔声说到。

沙尔德……

把沙尔德的裤子完全脱下，他把异卒推到床上，倾身吻上对方发光的标记。  
他握住了完全勃起的大肉棒。  
随即跪下，张嘴将其头部吃进嘴里。

突然被自己的主人含住性器头部，沙尔德吃了一惊。“萨万大人？！”

由于尺寸过大无法全部进入，他只能将就着能吞入的部分，尽可能深入。  
上下摆动头部，舌苔舔弄着巨大的伞菇。  
“萨万大人……”沙尔德本能的抬起胯部，想要往更深处挤。  
手上覆满油脂，他握住肉棒下半部分开始了按摩。  
滑腻的液体从他手指的空隙中逃走，发出略微刺耳的啪叽声，混合着阴茎滑出口腔时挤出的水声，给两人的神经造成了重大的刺激。  
萨万从没想过自己会跪在另一个男人的双腿之间，含对方的性器，更别提面前的还是沙尔德。  
舌头卷动着舔舐、亲吻大肉棒，揉弄对方的囊袋——他用尽自己所能想到的方式取悦自己的仆从。  
当他闭紧腮帮吮吸时，泛着水光的阴茎似乎又胀大了一点——伴随着一声闷哼，沙尔德便释放在了他的嘴里。  
唾液混着白色粘稠液体顺着他的下巴滑下，滴在他的大腿上。

见状，沙尔德慌了神（大概）。“啊！非常抱歉…我竟然把精液射在了您的嘴里…！作为一个仆从实在是太失礼了…”——他并不知道他这样说引得萨万的私处隐隐发疼，叫嚣着渴望。

他望进沙尔德冰蓝色的瞳子里，眼里满是欲求。  
想要——需要沙尔德进入自己。

于是他脱下剩余的衣物，爬上沙尔德身上。  
他握住布满青筋的阳具，对准了自己的穴口。

呜咽着坐下去，萨万死死的抓住身下的人，在异卒的大肉棒上扭动腰部，略微满足地听到了来自身下的低吼。但是因为被撑得超过可承受的范围，酸胀发疼的脆弱入口崩得死死的，让萨万不敢移动分毫。

他拿住柱状物的根部，忍住疼痛和陌生的入侵感，将它往自己体内送。  
但是到头来却发现也只进入了三分之一而已。

“…造物主啊……”萨万叹出一声挫败的叹息，非常小声，但足以让沙尔德清楚听见。

“需要我来吗？”  
萨万一愣，并没有料到沙尔德会这样问他。  
“我…不是很明白你的意思。”  
“考虑到您现在都没有要射精的迹象，我推测可能是因为我这一方缺少令您感到愉悦的互动。”  
“…非要这样说也不算错……”  
“——或者也许是您缺少性交经验、并且不知道如何润滑导致无法获得快感？”  
萨万涨红了脸，被沙尔德过于直白的话语振得愣在原地。“我——你——”

“请交给我吧，萨万大人。取悦主人是我们异卒的职责，这方面还是懂一些的。”  
把“你到底为什么会懂那种东西”吞回肚中，萨万点了点头。

“润滑不够的话，从手指开始会比较合适。”  
给手指抹上油脂，沙尔德扶住萨万的臀部，轻轻地将手指推进对方的入口。

萨万倒吸一口凉气——沙尔德就连手指都还是很大。

感受到异物的入侵，因发情期的逼近变得敏感的小嘴本能的分泌润滑的液体，收缩吸吮着异卒粗大的手指。

两根，三根。

这个过程漫长又磨人——萨万的神经虽然被沙尔德的手指安抚了一些，但是本能却告诉他，他需要的是对方两腿中间的东西。  
萨万羞耻得偏过头，不想承认此时的自己之所以会落入这个境地是因为他【需要】沙尔德操他。

扶住被油脂覆满的性器，对准入口，沙尔德开始了推进。“不用紧张，萨万大人。我不会伤害您。”

小心翼翼地，一边缓缓进入一边观察身下人的反应，  
耐心等待萨万逐渐适应他的大小。

萨万屏住呼吸，入口的酸涩让他不敢睁眼看过程——沙尔德的大阴茎注定不是一个容易被他的身体容纳的东西。  
火热的阳具拓开甬道，被饥渴的肉壁紧紧吸住，惹得两人都呻吟出声。  
入侵物进到了前所未有的深度。太大了，太胀了。  
陌生的酸胀感充斥着萨万的神经，陌生到他甚至想要让沙尔德停下来。  
萨万颤抖着把自己涨得通红的脸埋进枕头。  
沙尔德用空闲的手轻轻按摩萨万绷直的脊椎。  
“请放松。”

感受到身下人肌肉的紧绷感慢慢消失，沙尔德才开始了非常缓慢的挺动。  
萨万的眼睛紧闭着，几乎是憋着气，但是并没有因为沙尔德的动作僵直和表现出疼痛的反应。  
——终于，他确认了萨万能够彻底容纳他的性器。

“失礼了，萨万大人。”

沙尔德抓住人类的肩膀往前一顶，没有料到异卒举动、突然被戳到体内脆弱内腔的萨万惊喘出声。  
“慢…慢一点…！”

然后入侵体内的硬物碰到了他身体里的一个位置。“！！！！”突然萨万崩直了腰，来自体内陌生的快感让他有些不知所措，仿佛溺水一样死死的抓住异卒的手臂。  
“刚刚那是什——”没来得及说完句子，第二波欢愉就让他把想说的话变成了呻吟。

大手从肩膀转移握住了萨万的后腰，将对方的下半身抬离床面，好让性器在抽插的时候每一次都擦过敏感处。  
在试探一样的几次抽插之后异卒突然加快了节奏，用力但不至于伤到觉醒者。  
一波又一波剧烈的快感冲刷着萨万的神经，让他忍不住大声呻吟。“啊——哈啊——沙尔德…”

木床吱嘎作响，同时还伴着淫靡的水声，从私处溢出的体液越来越多，将萨万的胯间沾得一塌糊涂。他的肚子酸溜溜的，又因为性爱时而空虚时而满贯，巨大的阴茎在他体内冲撞，让他产生了再这样下去自己就要散架的错觉——但是他开口，却变成了一声声满足的呻吟。

沙尔德挺身的同时将觉醒者往胯部撞击，每一次挺动都直直地捅向萨万体内的那一处，令他直直的弓起腰。  
“嗯…啊…舒服…为什么、会…这么舒服……！”几乎从未体验过性爱，萨万在这样猛烈的攻势下很快就绝顶了。“沙…沙尔德…！！”大叫着自己仆人的名字，前所未有的快感如洪水一般冲垮了萨万的理智。

“萨万大人，您是否感觉舒适？”  
没有回答，萨万转过身与自己的仆人接吻，他的下巴蹭着沙尔德的胡须，喉咙里传出如猫科动物一般的低鸣。“再来。”

彻底压在萨万的身上，沙尔德顺从主人的命令，开始了缓慢的进出。萨万闭上双眼，抓住沙尔德结实的手臂，准备好了迎接更加猛烈的性事。

于是房间又一次回荡着阴囊不停的拍在人类的股瓣上发出的淫靡声响和两人此起彼伏的喘息。  
双眼迷离，萨万的头因为对方每一次抽插带来的快感而大幅后仰，双腿为了迎接更深更重的冲击越张越大。  
坚挺的大老二毫不留情的碾压过他的敏感点，刮过肉穴的时候引起爆炸一样的快感让萨万尖叫着颤抖，在肉棒擦体内那一点的时候扭动着迎接伴侣的进入，无法自拔地索求更多。“呜嗯…深，深一点…”回应萨万的是沙尔德变成深红色的脸，和更加用力的挺动。

摸索到了可以更加深入的角度，沙尔德粗长的性器彻底埋入觉醒者的体内，整根拔出再整根捅入。  
萨万下意识地绞紧了肉穴，湿润紧致的肌肉挤压着沙尔德的性器，让后者一怔。  
“呃啊…”异卒咆哮出声，不断被吸吮的阴茎头部传来触电一样的快感，让他坚持不高潮的困难度飙增。  
“不要停…”萨万双手环抱住体型大一圈的沙尔德，勾起脖子亲吻对方的下巴。

“萨万大人…”沙尔德回吻自己的主人，将对方的呻吟吞吃入腹，勾起了身下人的双腿，加速了抽插的频率。

萨万沉沦在快感中，还想要更多，扭动着吸吮大肉棒，混合着两人体液的粘稠物顺着他的大腿根部流下，两人的胯间湿得一塌糊涂。

“…！”低头看着从自己身体里抽出带着水光的粗长性器又撞回体内，萨万越发在自己的淫欲中沦陷。“哈啊…啊…沙尔德…我…！”像是被自己的想法吓到了一样，萨万怔住了，捂住了自己的嘴。

见状，沙尔德放慢了节奏。想必是自己的主人又在道德约束他自己了。  
于是沙尔德决定让他犹豫不决的主人说出自己想要的。

他亲吻萨万的脸庞，低声说道：“没关系的，萨万大人。向肉欲屈服没有什么可耻的。”您是世上最高尚的觉醒者，这个事实无论发生什么也不会被改变分毫。“无论您想要什么，我都给你。”

“…我……想要你射在我里面…”萨万最终开口了。

于是沙尔德服从了。在最后几次挺动之后便在自己的主人体内爆发出了浓稠的白浆。  
“呜——！”  
被填满了体内的空白，萨万在自己肚子微微隆起的瞬间再次高潮。  
……好深…好满…萨万甚至开始产生了自己能被异卒搞大肚子的错觉。

混合着两人体液的流体从他们的交合处溢出，弄湿了床单。

造物主在上，没想到自家的随从脱了衣服之后居然这么猛。他到底是从哪学来的床上功夫——而且异卒还好似有心电感应一样，知道他想要什么。

思绪被突然的改变姿势打断。萨万发现自己正脸朝着床，屁股被沙尔德高高抬离床面，用粗大的性器疯狂占有。  
他太喜欢沙尔德这样用手握住他的腰了——而像是听到了他的想法一样，沙尔德的挺动愈发用力，几乎要在萨万的细腰上捏出痕迹来。萨万整个身体都随着沙尔德的动作前后摆动，他拽紧了湿漉漉的床单，因为顺着脊椎炸开的快感而蜷缩脚趾。

体液顺着他们的交合处流下，在肉体撞击时发出水声，让萨万的胸口堆积莫名的痒意。

萨万转过头吻着沙尔德，唇齿相交，用手扒开自己圆润的臀瓣，顺着节奏摆动臀部回应着自己的恋人，随着每次异卒律动顶弄他身体深处的点时发出满足的闷哼。

异卒吻咬着萨万饱满的唇瓣，把觉醒者诱人的呻吟吃尽入腹，满足的感受来自萨万的欢愉。“萨万大人…”又湿又紧的甬道紧紧的包裹着他的阳具，控制住想要把萨万射得满满的欲望，他挺动健硕的胯部，为了满足自己的主人、确保每一次都顶到那个让身下人辗转反侧的点，沙尔德把萨万的纤腰高高抬起，让自己的阴茎更深入的摩擦他的内腔。

沉溺于两人身体兼意识上完美的结合，沙尔德几乎忘记了失去萨万的痛苦、空虚和无可救药的孤独。他抱紧了萨万，像是要和对方融为一体一样用力地挺动胯部，引得对方一声惊喘。

沙尔德把脸埋进萨万的颈窝。

“…吾主……”

他在这里。还活着。

他在这里。

萨万回抱了沙尔德，用手圈着他的头，轻吻他的脸庞。

像是在安抚被操得发抖的萨万一样，沙尔德握住对方被前液沾得一团糟的阳具，惊得人类一声倒吸气。  
“！……”  
布满剑茧的温暖大手包裹着他的欲望，他控制不住地往异卒的手里挺动胯部，攀住沙尔德的头的手收紧，他把脸埋进枕头，他已经连自己仆人的名字都叫不清楚——只能死死的抓住沙尔德的脖子，大声呻吟。

还差一点…再来一点他就能——这种时候他真的很希望沙尔德能有个结，把他锁死。

就在这时，沙尔德突然抽离了。

随着性器拔出的动作带出来大量的粘稠液体如同泄洪一般涌出体外。

“沙尔德…？”

沙尔德没有回答他，只是把萨万翻了个身，分开他的双腿，然后用自己的两只手指没入萨万还在溢出液体的肉穴。

看了自己的主人一眼，异卒埋在觉醒者体内的手指开始快速地揉弄那片敏感区，他低头将萨万挺立的阴茎吃进嘴里。  
萨万立刻弓起了腰，像是要窒息了一般直吸气。他肚子里堆积的痒意汇集成了一点，快感如同炸雷一样由他的身体内部爆发，从脚趾窜到指尖，“啊啊啊啊——”萨万哭叫着，眼睛大睁。“沙尔德…！沙尔德——”他挺动胯部，颤抖着把体液射进了异卒的口腔内。

大口喘着气，下半身的酥麻感还未散去，萨万摊在床上，大脑一片空白。  
沙尔德俯视着自己的主人，像是在确认对方是否有受伤一样。  
萨万伸出手，捧住爱侣的脸，在对方唇上落下一吻。  
他扭头露出自己的腺体，望进沙尔德的眼里，示意沙尔德标记他——就算他知道异卒并不存在这种功能。

沙尔德冰蓝的瞳子闪过一丝亮光。没有犹豫，他一口咬上萨万的腺体，胯部加重了力道重新进入萨万的入口，一口气把阴茎挤到了最深处。随着几次大力的缓慢挺动，他抵着萨万体内的最深处，把滚烫的液体释放在紧致的甬道内。

“唔…”感觉到浓郁的精液在体内爆发，萨万满足地叹息。

异卒亲吻着觉醒者脖颈上的咬痕，舔舐掉冒出来的少量血珠。

像猫一样被抱在怀里享受对方的清理，萨万暗自期待起了发情期的到来。

“学习到了萨万大人生理的知识。★★☆”  
“这种事就不用大声说出口了！！”

fin.


End file.
